Kingdom Come
by dancercofd
Summary: Regina calls Emma to her office for some help filing. She's got a big surprise waiting. Smut. Enjoy!


A soft knock on the massive door caught her attention. Regina Mills looked up from her marble desk as the door cracked open. Blonde curls peeked around the door, framing Emma Swan's round face.

"You rang, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked softly, stepping fully into the office and closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Thanks for getting here so quickly," Regina responded with a smirk on her deep plum lips.

There was something about that smirk that got the young woman going. She shifted her weight into one hip, thankful for the slight friction her tight jeans gave her. She'd never admit it, but every time Regina called, Emma's heart bounced and her stomach tightened. They had been sneaking around for months now, but she was sure the entire town knew anyway. Regina wasn't exactly the quietest woman about her life. Either way, a call from the Queen was not a call she was willing to miss.

"What can I do for you today, Regina?" she asked, faking an annoyed tone trying to throw her lover off. Emma was sure Regina could see right through her façade, but she tried to hide her arousal regardless. She hated giving in. Regina got way too much pleasure through her power over Emma.

"I just need you to look over something really quickly. I'm sorry, I know it's late but I figured you were still awake," she added, another devilish smile crossing her lips.

Emma licked her lips and nodded, walking toward Regina's large desk. She felt frumpy next to the brunette, who was dressed in a signature business dress with black power heels to match. The dress dipped into a low-V and when Regina leaned her head down, Emma caught a glimpse of a red lace bra underneath hugging her accentuated cleavage.

Regina rolled her chair to the right, making room for Emma to look at the papers neatly stacked on the desk. Emma bent over the desk, one of Regina's hands lying lightly on her lower back. A shiver rolled down her spine while she tried to focus on anything but the warm touch.

"I was just going through these records dear, and I'm not sure how to file some of these arrests. There's one more in this drawer," added, strolling around behind Emma to the left side of the desk, brushing lightly against the sheriff's ass. Emma gasped softly as she felt something hard through Regina's dress.

"Something wrong dear?" Regina whispered, leaning over Emma from behind and pressing into her, placing the paper on the desk in the blonde's line of sight. One word was written on the page in Regina's exceptional script, "Kingdom".

"What's this?" Emma whispered, feeling Regina grinding on her from behind. The brunette slid her delicate hands down Emma's arms, lacing their fingers together on the desk. She rolled her hips, making sure her special treat was obvious.

"Ms. Swan, have you ever used a safe word before?" she said in a husky tone. She nibbled on Emma's ear, loving how the blonde was now grinding back against her. Emma nodded slightly, pressing harder into her lover.

"Don't get too eager my dear, you know how I love to tease," the older woman whispered. Her left hand detached from Emma's and slid back into the drawer, pulling out a silk blindfold. Regina dropped it on the desk, and commanded the blonde to put it on. Emma did as she was told, feeling Regina's hand begin to wander her body.

"Is there anyone else here?" Emma questioned.

Regina mumbled a soft 'no' against Emma's neck, her hands slowly unbuttoning the tight shirt the blonde was wearing. She pulled the shirt over Emma's shoulders incredibly slowly, causing Emma to groan anxiously.

"There are rules to this…game, sheriff. First off, I am your Mistress and I expect to be referred to as such. Speak only when spoken to except in the case of the safe word. You don't get to beg. I promise I'll make this worth your while, but we do this my way," Regina directed.

Emma whimpered, feeling her stomach tighten with every thrust of the brunette's hips. Claws on her hips were soon followed by a commanding tone.

"Do you understand?" the mayor said. Emma moaned softly in response. Regina thrust her hard into the desk. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma said clearly.

"Good. And I trust you will be a good girl and follow the rules, or prepare to be disappointed," Regina spoke with a menacing tone.

The brunette worked her hands up and down her love's arms, gradually grazing the outside of her breasts as she went. Emma had to use every muscle in her body to not thrust herself into Regina's hands. She hated being teased, hated giving her Mistress the power she craved, but she also knew that her Majesty always made the main event worth the wait.

"Now Ms. Swan, I want you to listen carefully," she spoke softly, pulling Emma back into a standing position, but keeping her place against the younger woman's backside. "I'm going to sit in my chair. You are going to strip for me. I want a show. Thrill me and you will be rewarded. Disappoint, and you won't be happy with the consequences."

Regina stepped away slowly, her hands raking across her lover's lower back in the process. She sat herself down in the chair, facing Emma. The confused look on the blonde's face made Regina's mouth water. Already shirtless, her toned abs and full chest enticed the regal woman. She loved to tease and be commanding, but she also loved getting straight to the point. Tonight, though, she wanted a show. She wanted every scream to be worth it.

Emma faced Regina, pulling her own hands slowly up her stomach, imagining the face of her audience. The idea of Regina's lips in that mouth-watering smirk was enough to trigger goose bumps all over her body. She spun around slowly, rolling her ass toward Regina, who didn't fail to notice how amazingly the jeans hugging every curve exactly right. With a small pinch, Emma released her bra and guiding the straps down her arms. Regina felt a familiar feeling enter her stomach and ground against her chair in an attempt to relieve herself. She wanted to make herself wait. The longer she waited, the better the reward. Emma's pale back was mesmerizing, down to the curve at the bottom that led to her perfect ass, which was still swirling in slow circles to an imaginary rhythm. Regina licked her lips as Emma slipped her shoes off, and very slowly slipped her jeans downward. She was left in nothing but a silky deep purple thong, Regina's favorite. Emma slowly spread her legs and, with two hands guiding it slowly downward, dragged the small piece of fabric down, making sure to give her Mistress a proper view. The older woman licked her lips and roller her hips again, getting more excited by the second for the next event.

"You did well, Ms. Swan."

Emma turned toward Regina, waiting for her next instruction. She was halfway to an orgasm already and prayed that Regina would give in soon.

"What next, Mistress?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Did I say you could ask questions, Ms. Swan?" Regina demanded.

"No, Mistress. I apologize," she whispered, internally hitting herself. She knew that her slip up would give Regina a reason to hold off longer.

"I'll remember that later, sheriff. Now, sit on the desk," Regina commanded.

Emma felt her way over to the marble surface and sat on it, feeling just how warm she was against the cool desktop.

Regina stayed in the chair, mouth watering at the sight before her.

"Fuck yourself," she instructed. "Tell me when you're on the edge, and don't you dare lie to me Emma Swan. I know what you look like when you're coming."

Emma breathed deeply, her fingers finding their way to her clit. She swung her legs on the desk as well, brushing the papers out of the way. She laid on her back across the desk, bending her legs and presenting Regina with a million dollar view. She rubbed small circles around her clit, knowing that it wasn't going to take much at this point to get her to the edge. She felt her muscles clenching in her stomach, and mumbled softly, begging for release.

Regina watched from the chair, silently removing her dress and standing momentarily to wiggle it down her body. She had forgone underwear that morning in anticipation, and was left in only her bra, her toy, and her infamous stilettoes.

"Mistress…I'm…close," she whispered.

"What was that Ms. Swan," Regina cooed, waltzing slowly to where Emma's head lay. She ran a finger up Emma's stomach, smelling her lover's arousal everywhere. The scent was intoxicating, but the wait was still worth it. Emma flinched and moaned loudly, indicating that she was being. Regina stood near Emma's head, her fingers sliding back down the younger woman's body to massage her clit softly.

"Fuck me please, Mistress. I need to come," she begged, gasping quietly.

"It's not yours to dictate, my dear. I'll fuck you…in time," Regina whispered, her fingers now sliding up and down her lover. Emma arched her back in response, all of her senses heightened by the loss of her sight.

"Get off the desk," the brunette commanded.

Emma did as told and was quickly pulled by the hand back over to where the chair was sitting. Regina sat down, and let Emma's hand go. She pressed heavily on the blonde's shoulders, willing her down to her knees. She pulled Emma's hair roughly, eliciting an excited and surprised yelp. Taking one of Emma's hands and guiding it to her new toy, Regina's next command slithered out of her seductive mouth.

"Suck."

Emma did as she was told, Regina pulling her hair and scratching down her spine. By now, her arousal was coating her. The blonde hummed against the toy sending shivers through Regina. Every movement of Emma's mouth hit the brunette's clit in just the right spot to make her moan. Regina pulled Emma's hair harshly away from her position.

"Stand up," she demanded.

Emma did as she was told, yet again.

"Turn around," Regina willed.

Again, Emma spun, waiting for her next order. She would never admit to Regina how much this kind of thing turned her on, but she probably didn't have to. She was soaking wet, her arousal now sliding around the insides of her thighs.

Regina slapped Emma's ass hard, eliciting another loud moan from her.

"Ms. Swan, you've done well. Would you like your reward?" she said. Emma could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Yes, Mistress," she nearly moaned.

In a flash, Regina was behind her, bending her over the desk and placing the blonde's hands firmly on the surface.

"You'll get what you deserve," Regina whispered. She slid a hand down Emma's front, gathering her arousal and coating the toy. She stuck her fingers one by one into her mouth, making sure Emma knew what was happening despite her blindness. Regina guided the toy slowly into Emma, pulsing her hips softly, knowing how much Emma hated being teased.

"Do you think you've earned a full fuck, my dear?" Regina whispered.

"Yes, Mistress," Emma groaned loudly. She was so close she was seeing stars behind her blindfold.

Regina shoved her strap on hard into Emma, releasing a scream from the other woman. She repeated the action, thrusting herself inside, loving the sound of their skin slapping together and Emma's screams.

The blonde screamed her Mistress's name, falling onto the desk, breathing heavily.

"That's a good girl," Regina spoke softly in her ear, pulling out slowly. Emma was slowly regaining composure.

"You're not getting off that easy," Regina said, pulling the younger woman by the hips and back over to the chair.

"Ride me," she commanded, sitting down.

Emma felt strong hands on her hips, guiding her down. The toy slid into her again as her hands clawed up Regina's thighs. She rolled her hips, noticing how Regina's hands were cupping her breasts and pulling forcefully. She ground herself into the Mayor a few times, gasping as she did so.

"Come for me, Emma. Don't hold back," she whispered.

Emma let herself go, her arousal coating the toy and Regina's legs. Regina sighed happily, quickly pushing Emma off and into the desk without recovery. She unhooked the harness she had been wearing, demanding Emma to be on her knees again.

"Fuck me right now, Ms. Swan," she commanded.

Emma obliged, her fingers sliding in and out of Regina, her tongue swirling circles on her clit. Regina came quickly, yelling Emma's name. Looking for revenge, Emma dipped her tongue inside Regina again, causing another orgasm to extend through the mayor's entire body. Regina could have protested, but she was so turned on she didn't care.

Finally, when Emma was satisfied with her revenge and Regina with her toy, the two slid down to the ground together. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder lightly.

"You called me for a bootycall, didn't you? There are no papers."

Regina only winked at her and kissed her head gently.

"What a good little submissive girl you are."


End file.
